1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle freewheel to be mounted to a hub of a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle freewheel having a pawl-retracting mechanism.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. The bicycle drive train has been extensively redesigned.
In many bicycles with multiple speeds, a wheel of the bicycle, typically the rear wheel, is provided with a hub having a gear changing mechanism or the like. Often the hub is provided with a freewheel that is arranged either as an integral part of the hub body or as a separate member. The freewheel usually has a one-way clutch function whereby it only transfers torque in one direction. One well-known conventional type of freewheel is provided with a pawl-type one-way clutch that includes ratchet teeth and a plurality of clutch pawls configured to selectively mesh with the ratchet teeth. In pawl-type one-way clutches, the clutch pawls are forced (spring loaded) toward engagement positions where they mesh with the ratchet teeth. Two examples of this type of freewheel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,202,813 and 6,533,700, which are assigned to Shimano, Inc. The freewheels of these patents have a pawl retracting mechanism for moving the clutch pawls to disengagement positions. These freewheels work quite well. However, the pawl-retracting mechanism of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,813 requires a slide spring to move a pawl pressure component and the pawl-retracting mechanism in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,700 must be actuated in response to shift operation. Therefore, these pawl-retracting mechanisms have a complex structure.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle freewheel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.